Twisted Worlds
by Cierra The Drama Queen
Summary: Best friends, Cierra and Shannon find themselves in the woods one day where they meet a mysterious man by the name of Cloud (From the game Final Fantasy); he takes them to his village where they end up staying with his friend Ikuto (From the anime Shugo Chara!). Feelings blossom, friendships grow and many adventures take place in this slice of life story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-New Friends

Twisted Worlds

One day Cierra and Shannon were frolicking in the woods. "Where are we going?" Shannon stopped to look at her friend. Cierra stopped in her tracks with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You know I'm not sure..." Shannon shrugged, then smiled and began to skip off. Leaving Cierra still standing there in deep thought, drool dripping down her chin from her mouth.

"Cierra come on!" Shannon turned around and yelled.

"Oh right!" She snapped out of it and skipped towards her friend. They skipped for a while then got tired.

"Let's take a break." Shannon panted. Cierra nodded and they sat under a tree. Not soon after a cute little squirrel came running by. "Cierra...restrain yourself." Shannon grabbed her friends arm. As Cierra's eyes grew wide.

"SQUIRREL!" She yelled and ran after the squirrel her arms up in the air.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell is that?" A deep voice came from behind Shannon. She turned to see a very hot young man with spiky blond hair that seemed to define gravity. Shannon began to drool. The Gravity defining haired man cleared his throat, snapping Shannon out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm Shannon. And that's my friend Cierra." She pointed to her friend who was now running away from a heard of Squirrels.

"Too many squirrels!" Cierra cried.

"Hey Shanno! Who the heck is that guy?" Cierra asked pointing to the young man. "I like his hair!" She smiled touching it. "OWWWW!" She pulled her hand back and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Sharp."

"Um yeah don't touch the hair." The sharped haired man said. "Names Cloud." Cierra started cracking up.

"What the heck kinda name is that! Do you have a cousin named Sunshine?" She laughed

"Cierra!" Shannon hit her in the back of the head.

"It's alright many people make fun of my name but then they see my sword and shut up." Cloud pulled out a huge, scary, bad ass sword from off his back. And pointed it towards Cierra. Cierra hid behind Shannon.

"Cloud is a great name." Cierra smiled.

"So what are you two doing out here anyways?" he asked.

"You know, we really aren't sure." Shannon laughed, and then blushed when Cloud laughed back.

"Well you two better get to some shelter before it gets dark." He added.

"We have nowhere to stay, we don't even know where we are." Shannon explained.

"I may be able to find a place for the two of you. Come on follow me." he said walking away. Cierra followed him.

"Cierra!" Shannon grabbed her.

"What?"

"We can't go with him, what if he tries something funny?" Shannon mumbled.

"Ugh Shannon you have the hots for him, and there was some major flirtation coming from him. I don't think you have anything to worry about, now let's go maybe he has a sexy friend for me." Cierra turned around and once again followed Cloud.

"You really think he was flirting?" Shannon smiled goofily.

"Come on.' Cierra grabbed her arm and they followed Cloud. They walked for a while. The sun soon disappeared and was replaced by the moon. "Okay dude, really how much longer?" Cierra huffed.

"Right behind this hill." He answered.

"Thank GOD!" Cierra yelled.

"Cierra you're so fat!" Shannon laughed.

"Am not." Cierra frowned. "Just don't like much movement."

"Right." Shannon yelled as she tripped over a random rock that came out of nowhere and fell to the ground. Cierra fell to the ground in laughter.

"KARMA!" She laughed. Cloud ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Cierra sat up and shut up when she saw the seen.

"I think so." Cloud grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Oww!" She grunted as she lightly put pressure on her left foot.

"Looks like you sprained your ankle." Cloud remarked as he picked her up bridle style. "Can't have you complaining the rest of the way."

he then began to walk.

"Hey you did that on purpose! So you didn't have to walk. No fare!" Cierra whined, slowly following behind them. They soon made there way over the hill and to reveal a little town. They approached a small cottage, which Cloud knocked on the door.

"This is a friend of mines house, you should be able to stay here for a while."

"Who the hell?" A voice came from inside.

"Oh he seems to be just as friendly as you." Cierra mumbled.

Cloud knocked again.

"I'm coming! God what the hell, its 1 in the morning!" the voice continued. The door slowly opened. Revealingly a very sexy guy. You could tell he had been sleeping due to his shirtless apparel, pj bottoms and messy bluish hair.

"What the hell Cloud?" he grumbled looking at Shannon in his arms then at Cierra then back Shannon and then back to Cierra. "Mind telling me why you are at my front door at 1 o-clock in the morning with to random chicks?" He contined.

"Did you say Cloud Nya?" A squeaky voice came from back in the house."

"Yoru just stay in the house." The sexy man rubbed his eyes.

"I found these two playing in the Sleepy Hallows."

"And I care why?" The sexy guy grumbled.

"Listen, they're lost, they're tired, and ones hurt. Can they stay at least the night with you?"

"Whatever." he yawned. He turned so they could walk in. Cloud made his way in, placing Shannon on the couch. "You coming?" The grumpy hottie asked Cierra who was still standing outside, just staring at him.

The young man noticed this and smirked. "Get you ass in here, so I can go to bed," Cierra snapped out of it and ran inside.

"Sprained ankle, you sleep on the couch so you don't have to move. Green eyes you can sleep in this room, across from mine. Goodnight." He then walked into his room and shut the door.

"Well he seems...nice-ish."Cierra remarked.

"Cloud Nya!" A floating chibi kitty flew over to Cloud.

"Yoru, what up buddy?" Cloud laughed. Shannon and Cierra's faces twitched.

"Is that a floating cat?" Shannon asked.

"That talks?" Cierra finished.

"I'm Yoru Nya!" Yoru flew to Cierra.

"Heehee you're a cute cat...thingy mabober." Cierra giggled, scratching his cat ears.

"I'm Ikuto's best half Nya!"

"Ikuto?" Cierra questioned.

"The guy you just met." Cloud added.

"Oh, Ikuto. I like the name." Cierra smiled.

"Welp I better be going." Cloud got up and walked towards the door. Shannon sighed. He turned around hearing her sigh. "I'll be back, don't worry." He smirked, making Shannon blush. He laughed and walked out the door.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Cierra mocked him. "Oh Cloud I want to have your babies!" She continued this time impersonating Shannon, batting her eyelashes and putting her hand on her heart.

"Shut up! Shannon threw a pillow at her friend, Cierra ducked making the pillow hit a violin that was hanging on the wall behind her knocking it off the wall and onto the floor.

"Oh no nya! Ikuto will not be happy nya." Yoru cried.

"What was that?" Ikuto's voice came from inside his room.

"Welp looks it's time for me to his the hay." Shannon faked yawned and closed her eyes. Ikuto's door opened and he began to walk down the hall.

"Shannon!" Cierra whispered. Shannon fackely snored.

"I'm out of here nya." Yoru flew off.

"Yoru don't leave me." Cierra cried.

"What's going on in here green eyes?" Ikuto approached her.

Cierra gulped.

"Well...you see...um..."

"Why is my priceless antic violin on the floor!" he grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Well Cloud was leaving, and then the babies and the pillow, and the violin and floor! Then ditched and and I'm sorry!" She cried.

"Do you know how old that violin is?" He pulled her in closer.

"No..." She frowned.

"110 years old." He grunted. "Now how do you think your going to replace it?"

"I-I I don't know! It wasn't my fault, like I said Cloud was leaving and then the babies and the pil-" Cierra could not finish for Ikuto's lips attacked hers. Cierra's eyes widened. Though she secretly LOVED it she pushed him off. "What the fah?" Cierra yelled. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't shut-up." Ikuto remarked no emotion shown on his face. He then turned around and walked towards his room.

"Um, what about the violin?" Cierra asked, very confused, her lips still tingly from the kiss.

"Oh that piece of junk? It can be thrown away. I keep the real antic somewhere safe that's just a fake." He closed his bedroom door. Cierra's mouth dropped open and she turned red.

"What the hell!" She mumbled and walked to her room. She jumped on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Kitty Ears!

Morning came and she awoke to the sun in her face. She yawned and stretched. When she brought her hand back to her side she brushed something soft. "What the?" She remarked to herself. She turned to see a bump in the bed. She brushed the soft thing again then threw off the blanket. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" Cierra screamed jumping out of bed.

"What?" Ikuto yawned and stretched turning over to face Cierra who was now pressed against the wall.

"Why are you in my room!?" She yelled "And in my bed?" He shrugged. Got up off the bed and walked out of the room. "I really wish he'd stop doing that." Cierra told herself. She got dressed and went out into the living room to see Shannon sitting on the couch, her ankle wrapped in bandages and Cloud sitting next to her. "Oh great Mr. Sunshine's here." She mumbled.

"Cloud wrapped my ankle up." Shannon smiled lifting her leg up to show her friend. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Oh yeah, totally." She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"So how'd last night go?" Cloud asked Shannon once Cierra was out of the room.

"Alright, I got Cierra in trouble with Ikuto." Shannon laughed.

"And how did you do that?" Cloud asked laughing.

"Threw a pillow at his antic violin by accident, and then acted like I was sleeping when Ikuto came out." She smiled.

"Wow, nice one. You have a really pretty smile." Shannon could feel her cheeks burning.

"Thank you." She replied. He nodded.

"You need to get that ankle better." he remarked. "Maybe when you do I can show you around town." He smirked.

"I'd like that." Shannon smiled.

"I have to go but I'll be back this evening, okay?" Shannon nodded.

Cloud got up off the couch and turned towards Shannon, accidentally kicking her injured ankle. Shannon cringed a little in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Cloud felt real bad. He leaned down to rub her ankle. "I'm sorry Shannon." Shannon could no longer even feel the pain all she could focus on was Clouds strong hands on her skin. "Is it alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright then I better get going." He lightly kissed her ankle and gave her a heart stopping smile, then walked away.

(In the Kitchen)

"What do you have to eat around here?" Cierra asked Ikuto who was sitting at the table. He didn't answer her; his face was buried into a newspaper. She walked closer. "I said what do you have to eat around here?" she repeated. Still no answer. She put her face right behind the

newspaper and tried once more. "What...do...you...have...to..eat...around...here!?" She asked each word slowly. He slowly put the newspaper down to reveal two kitty ears attached to his head.

"Do you ever shut-up?" He asked. Cierra was dead silent, staring at the cat ears. "Oh so you can." Ikuto smirked.

"Are-are those...c-cat ears?" She spat out.

"No they're bunny ears!" He mocked.

"Are they like part of you?" Cierra went to touch them and they bent back a little.

"Don't touch them." he warned.

"But they look so soft." She reached for them again. Ikuto dodged her hand and stood up.

"I just wanna feel them!" She whined, chasing him around the kitchen. "Did they like just grow out of your head over night or something?" You didn't have them last night?" Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"No."

"Then what the heck?" She asked jumping up to try and touch his kitty ears.

"Don't worry about it." he remarked, watching her jump up and down.

"I...won't...unless...you...let...me...touch...them." she said between jumps.

"Fine." he leaned down, so she could reach.

"They are soft!" She giggled like a little girl. Ikuto rolled his eyes and stood back up.

"So I never caught your name Green eyes."

"Cierra, my names Cierra."

"Alright Green eyes." He smirked.

"So now for you to answer my other question, what do you have to eat around here?"

"There's doughnuts in the pantry." Cierra smiled and went to the pantry.

"So do you like eat cat food or something then?" She asked sticking a donuts half way in her mouth as she closed the pantry and turned around.

Ikuto was right in her face and had his mouth on the other side of her donut.

Cierra froze the donut still in her mouth as Ikuto's big purple eyes stared into hers.

"Cierra, I want some food!" Shannon's voice echoed from the living room. Ikuto bit of the donut licked his lips a sexy smirk on his face. Then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the kitchen. Cierra stood there, donut still in her mouth. "What the hell is up with this guy?" She asked herself.

"CIERRA FOOD FOR SHANNON!" Shannon's voice echoed again. Cierra took a bit out of what was left of her donut and got Shannon some breakfast. Soon Cierra came out of the kitchen with a box of donuts and a glass of milk, she handed it to Shannon.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." Cierra laughed.

"Thank you Wench." Shannon smiled, sticking a donut in her mouth.

"Watch out there, Ikuto may steal half your donut, he's been known to do that." Cierra pouted. Shannon gave her a confused look and tilted her head to the side. "Don't ask." Cierra finished. She took a seat next to her friend. "So, Ikuto has cat ears." Cierra said very calmly. Shannon's eyes opened wide and she almost choked on her donut. "Yeah…they're soft." Cierra smiled.

"You seem pretty calm about that." Shannon coughed.

"You know that guy has been weirding me out left and right. I really don't know how to feel about any of it." Cierra shrugged and grabbed a donut and stuck it her mouth, quickly she looked back and forth and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and smiled.

"Wow fatty."

"Shut-up! I didn't want it to get jacked." Cierra mumbled with her mouth full.

"Right, anyways. Cloud kissed my ankle, he's so sweet and HAWT!" Shannon sighed leaning into the couch.

"His hair hurt me." Cierra remarked with no emotion.

"I like his hair." Shannon smiled. "He said he'd show me around town, once my ankle heals." She continued.

"That's neat. Well I'd hate to leave you but I think I'm going to go take a look around town myself." Cierra stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Kay, if you see Cloud tell him I say hi!" Shannon yelled as Cierra disappeared out the door.

"Okay so lets see what the heck there is to do around here." Cierra told herself looking around. She walked around when she found an outside market.

"Fresh apples get your fresh apples here." A lady yelled walking by her carrying a basket of apples.

"Chacocobo babies, come train your Chacocbobo babies here!" A man at a near by stand was yelling.

"What the hell is a Ch-ch…whatever?" Cierra asked herself. She shrugged and walked further into the market.

"Jewelry, beautiful unique jewelry here, now featuring the Humpty Dumpty key and matching lock!" Voices where yelling left and right trying to sell their products. Finally one caught her eye.

"Cat nip and other fun toys for your cat." Cierra read the sign; her face grew a mischievous smile. "I'll take a thing of cat nip, please." Cierra smiled handing the lady some money in exchange for a tiny purple bag. Hours passed and Cierra found a small park, she sat down on a small bench and licked on her ice cream cone that she had bought.

"This place is interesting." Cierra smiled and closed her eyes leaning her head back to soak up the sunshine.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Cierra shot her eyes open and looked around.

"Up here Green eyes." Cierra's eyes got wide.

"Ikuto." She whispered to herself as she looked above her head to see Ikuto lying on a tree branch. "What are you stalking me now?"

"Don't flatter yourself Green eyes." He yawned, making his cat ears twitch. Cierra rolled her eyes.

"Then mind telling me why you are in a tree above me?"

"I like the spot." He jumped down from the branch and was now standing in front of her. "Had nothing to do with you Princess." He leaned over and licked her ice cream. "Mmm vanilla." He licked his lips. Cierra's face turned bright red. "See ya later." He said walking away.

"There's a place downtown were the freaks all come around, it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all!" Shannon sang, her eyes closed and headphones in her ears. She didn't hear Cloud come in. Cloud smiled and made his way towards her. "When they turn me on, when they take it, when they take it off, everybody take it off!" Shannon continued to wale. Cloud slowly took out one of Shannon's headphones.

"Do I turn you on?" He whispered sexually in her ear. Shannon's eyes burst open and she shot up, her face was bright red. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hi." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." He smiled making Shannon melt inside. "So how's the ankle doing?"

"Better."

"Would you like to try and walk on it?" He asked. She slowly nodded. "We'll go easy on it." He grabbed her hand to help her up. She put her good foot down, and then slowly placed the injured foot next it. Cringing a little in pain. Cloud placed his strong hands on each side of her waist to help keep her up. Shannon slowly moved with Cloud, paying no attention to the pain. "You're doing great Shannon." He smiled, his eyes locked on hers. Shannon smiled back. A burst of pain shot up her leg and she fell against Cloud her face inches away from his. They both blushed.

"Sorry." She went to push her self off of him as much as she could. He smiled and pulled her back, placing his lips onto hers. They pulled away, Cloud wore a sexy smirk and Shannon was blushing.

"Let's get you back on the couch." He picked her up and walked to the couch, lightly placing her on it.

"Thanks." She smiled lying on the couch.

"So you never answered my question." Cloud smirked placing his hand against the couch and leaning his head over hers.

"And what question was that?" Shannon smirked.

"Do I turn you on?" He leaned down closer. Shannon said nothing. "I thought so." He smirked kissing her again. "I'll see you later." He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out. "For the record you turn me on too." He winked and closed the door. Leaving Shannon lost in Cloud Land. Cierra soon walked in.

"What up with you, miss smiley?" She asked.

"Nothing, just me and Cloud kissed." Shannon sighed.

"Haha knew it. Sweet girly." Cierra smiled.

"How was your walk?"

"Good sept I ran into Ikuto." Cierra mumbled.

"I thought you liked him?" Shannon was confused.

"Well I think I do, but he's such a tease. And like he's like not like any of the other boys I've chased after."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess." Cierra added. The front door opened and Ikuto walked in. "Hey your kitty ears are gone." Cierra frowned. Ikuto nodded.

"Cierra nya!" Yoru flew from behind Ikuto and onto Cierra's shoulder. Cierra laughed. "Ikuto was looking for you, we went back to the park and you were no longer there nya." Ikuto walked passed Cierra and grabbed Yoru. "Hey nya."

"So you were looking for me?" Cierra smiled. Ikuto walked into his room with Yoru in his hand and closed the door. Cierra shot a glance at Shannon.

"Well he is different." Shannon shrugged.

"I am going to go give him a piece of my mind!" Cierra stumped off down the hall and to his door.

"Cierra, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Shannon yelled behind her. But it was too late she was already knocking on his door.


	3. Chapter 3-Glad You Found the Towel

"Ikuto, open the door." Cierra banged, and the door opened just a crack. No one on the other side though. Cierra pushed the door slowly open and walked into his room closing it behind her. She looked around the room to find it empty. "Where could he be?" She made her way to another door in his room and opened it. To her surprise it revealed a bathroom with a very wet, very naked Ikuto. He glanced at her a sexy smirk across his face, a towel in his hand. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Oh." Cierra blushed like mad and covered her eyes with her hands.

"No harm done Green eyes." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek then closed the door. When Cierra heard the door close she opened her eyes and removed her hands from her face. Taking a deep breath she took a seat on his bed.

"Okay Cierra, so you just walked in on an extremely hot naked guy. What do you do now?" Cierra freaked to herself. She fell to the pillow and smothered herself.

"So you like what you saw?" Ikuto's voice snuck up behind her. She removed her head from the pillow and turned to see Ikuto lying on the bed next to her, in only a towel.

"Glad you found the towel." Cierra blushed.

"I don't have to wear it." He smirked slowly placing his hand on the towel.

"No, no keep it on please!" Cierra put her hands towards him. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her closer to him, placing it on his lower abs. Cierra's hand tingled with the touch of his skin. Her cheeks burned.

"So what did you want princess?" He flashed a sexy smile.

"Huh, oh nothing. It was nothing." Cierra babbled. "I was just wanting to talk and then the bang on the door and the no one in room then other door and BAM nakedness and embarrassed and…and …" Ikuto prompt himself up on one arm and pressed his lips against hers, stopping her blabbering.

"Is that the only way I can shut you up?" He smirked when they parted.

"Maybe." Cierra smiled.

"Cierra, I've fallen and I can't get up!" Shannon's voice yelled from the living room. Cierra frowned.

"Oh she'll be alright." Ikuto smiled and pushed Cierra so she was lying on her back. He leaned over and began to kiss her.

(In the living room)

"Cierra?" Shannon whined. She was lying on the floor inches away from the couch. "I feel so helpless, but my ankle hurts too much to stand on my own." She told herself. Shannon laid there for a while and soon fell asleep.

"Shannon, hey what you doing on the floor?" Shannon's eyes slowly fluttered open to find Cloud leaning down next to her. She yawned.

"I fell off the couch and hit my ankle, then couldn't get up."

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Cloud asked caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I don't know, I yelled but no one came. Ikuto's probably raping Cierra or something." Cloud laughed.

"Well let's get you of the ground." He gently picked her up and took her to the couch. "There we go, much better." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner to save you." He smiled.

(Back in Ikuto's room)

"Okay…you…need…to…get..some…cloths…on…before…someone…walks…in..and…think…we…are…up…to..no…good." Cierra said each word between a kiss. Ikuto pulled away and got off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." He answered.

"You don't have to right this very minuet." Ikuto walked into his closet. Cierra frowned. Minuets later he came out in a pair of skinny black jeans and a form fitting purple retro shirt. He walked to Cierra and put out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. His lips were inches away from hers. "Ha you want me don't you?" he smirked.

"What no!" She blushed. His lips came even closer, just micro centimeters away. Cierra was ready for the kiss,

"Liar." He whispered his warm breath on her lips. He then pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Oh I am so going to get you, you tease!" She yelled and walked out of the room.

"God Cierra what took so long were you raped?!" Shannon yelled when Cierra walked into the living room.

"No she was not, but she walked in on me when I got out of the shower." Ikuto remarked. Cierra's face went red.

"Cierra you perv!" Shannon laughed.

"I didn't mean to, it was accident." She cried.

"Suuure." Shannon laughed.

"It was." She mumbled.

"Hey Ikuto I'm staying the night tonight. I'll just sleep in here on the floor." Cloud told his friend.

"Whatever." Ikuto remarked. Leaning against the wall behind Cierra.

"You better not rape my friend Sunshine!" Cierra growled. Cloud laughed.

"Cierra, shut your face." Shannon barked. "I'm sure you already have tried seducing Ikuto."

"No! He tried to Eeep!" Cierra yipped as Ikuto goosed her, without anyone seeing.

"Eeep?" Shannon cocked her head to the side.

"Ugh no not eep he was the one to started mak-"He goosed her again. Cierra twitched. "Is anyone seeing this!?" Cierra turned around to see Ikuto leaning causally on the wall.

"See what Green eyes?" He smirked.

"Cierra, are you alright?" Shannon asked.

"I don't think she is, Cierra you should go lay down, come on then." Ikuto picked her up and firemen carried her down the hall.

"No, I'm fine, let go!" Cierra cried flinging her limbs around.

"Is she always that weird?" Cloud asked once they heard the bedroom door shut from down the hall.

"Surprisingly no, I think Ikuto's really been messing with her head."

"Haha how's that?" Cloud laughed.

"Like randomly biting her food and being a tease, totally flirting with her one second and walking away the next."

"Hmm well that's no fun." Cloud smirked, moving his face closer to Shannon's.

"Now you better not be a tease." Shannon added.

"Why, do you want it?" He smirked.

"Just kiss me." She smiled. He closed the gap and did as he was told. The kissed lasted a while and then they parted.

"You're cute." Cloud laughed. Shannon smiled, and then kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Cloud then placed his hands on her waist and pushed her gently to the couch, so she was lying. They continued to kiss as Cloud made his way on top of her.


	4. Chapter 4-Green Eyes

(With Cierra and Ikuto)

Ikuto threw Cierra on the bed and sat next to her.

"What the bloody hell, was that all about?" Cierra yelled. Ikuto said nothing. Cierra sat up and leaned over the bed to stand up. Ikuto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going Green eyes?" He smirked. His head hanging over hers. His left hand lightly pressed against her stomach.

"Wherever I feel like, you're not the boss of me." Cierra snapped back.

"Really, wherever you feel like, you say?" he whispered seductively in her ear. His left hand caressing her side. "And where would that be exactly?" He nibbled on her ear. Cierra had a hard time finding her words,

"Uh…um" She faintly remarked. His sexy laugh filled her ears. He made his way down her neck with faint kisses.

"Do tell where do you feel like being right now?" His left hand was now underneath her shirt and lightly brushing her stomach. He kissed her lips.

"You're such a tease." She managed to slip out during the kiss.

"Is that a bad thing?" He pulled away flashing her a heart seductive smile. Cierra shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But did you know that I can be one too?" She whispered in his ear then quickly flipped over, pinning Ikuto to the bed and her on top of him.

"Not going to lie that's pretty damn hot." He smirked. "But this isn't how it works missy." Cierra shot him a confused look. Ikuto pushed her backwards so she was lying on the bed. He kissed her deeply then parted and smirked as he got off the bed. Cierra sighed angrily. "Let's go Green eyes." He opened the door and motioned her over, then walked away. Cierra slowly got up and followed him down the hall. When she walked into the living room she saw Cloud and Shannon making out hard core on the couch, both shirtless. Her eyes widened and she looked at Ikuto who was standing by the front door. Their eyes met and Iktuo motioned her to go to him. Cierra nodded and quietly snuck to his side. Ikuto opened the front door and disappeared out the door, Cierra followed. Before she closed the door she shot one last glance at her friend and Mr. Sunshine.

"Make sure to use protection!" She yelled and slammed the door. Shannon jumped and pushed Cloud off of her. She then looked around.

"They're gone." Cloud smiled and leaned towards her havening her lay back down. "Now where were we?" He then proceeded to kiss her.

*Outside*

Cierra laughed and turned to Ikuto. "I had to do it! I mean who knows if I would get that chance again!"

"You're mean." He smirked, grabbing her hand. "Come on lets go." He then dragged her off towards the town.

"Wow…" Cierra gazed around at the small market she was at earlier; it was lit up with all different kinds of lights.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Ikuto asked pointing to a little pub.

"I don't drink, but I can get some water or something." Ikuto nodded and walked into the pub, Cierra behind him. She stayed close behind him as they walked to the bar counter. The place was full of smelly drunks and skankey women.

"Hey Ikuto haven't seen you here in a while, oh and who is your lady friend?" A skinny blonde bartender shot Cierra a seductive smile.

"This is Cierra, Cierra this is an old friend of mine-" The man grabbed her hand.

"Names Odento but my friends and the ladies call me Odd." He kissed her hand.

"I wonder why." Cierra giggled into Ikuto's ear.

"So would you like your usual?" Odd glanced at Ikuto; Ikuto nodded.

"And you my lady?" He smiled at Cierra.

"Just water for me, thank you." She replied.

"As you wish." Odd replied and went off. When he was out of ear shot Cierra opened her eyes wide at Ikuto.

"He means well, believe me he's like this with all the chicks." He laughed at her facial expression. Odd soon returned with the drinks.

"Well Cierra it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see you again soon, but I must go. My dog Kiwi is home alone and my shift is up. I must go to him." He kissed her once again on the hand and was off.

"Kiwi?" Cierra turned to Ikuto.

"Yeah, his dog. He loves that rat." He laughed.

"Right…" She took a sip of her water.

"Hey hot stuff, how about you and me go back to my place, huh?" A drunken man slurred into Cierra's ear. She turned around.

"Um, no thank you." She cringed.

"Oh come on I can show you a real good time?" He laughed his alcohol drenched breath slithering up her nose.

"She said no, you scum bag. Now leave her alone." Ikuto snapped. Cierra turned her back to the drunk.

"I'm not asking for your permission." The man grabbed Cierra's arm and pulled her towards him. "What you going to do know?" He laughed at Ikuto. Ikuto shot back with a mischievous smile. "Aw look boys he's smiling at me." The man continued to laugh. Ikuto sprinted at the man and slammed him in the face with his fist. The man fell backwards, releasing Cierra on his way down. The drunken man lay motionless on the floor.

"Any one else wanna touch my girl?" The men who stood around the man on the floor all shook their heads quickly. "Thought so, let's go Green eyes." Ikuto grabbed her hand and led her out of the pub. They walked until there was no light to be seen from the small town. Ikuto found a spot on some grass and lied down.

"Thanks." Cierra whispered sitting down a couple inches away from him. Ikuto turned his head towards her with a strange look. "For helping me back there." She finished. Ikuto nodded and turned his head back to the sky.

"So why didn't you just go with the guy? He was pretty hot wasn't he?" Ikuto laughed propping himself on one arm and turning towards Cierra.

"I don't know, why didn't you just let him take 'your girl'?" Cierra shot back.

"My girl?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Well according to you that is me." Ikuto started to laugh.

"You wish green eyes." He shot her a sexy smile.

"Oh, no, no, no you for sure said that back in the bar! You yelled 'anyone else wanna touch my girl?' Quote un quote!" Cierra raised her voice.

"I think you just imagined it." Ikuto laughed. Cierra jumped to her feet.

"Oh you think so? You think I am just hearing things?" She walked to him and stood so his body was between her feet. He nodded. "I think you're a-" She knelt down to her knees, placing her face right above his "liar." She whispered her lips almost touching his. Ikuto raised his head trying to close the gap between their lips. "Uh uh uh." She pulled back and waved her finger in his face.

"Oh, you cannot tease the teaser my missy." He smiled and rolled over placing himself on top of her.

"See there you go again, 'your missy'!" Ikuto leaned his head down, his lips brushing her cheek bone. "Alright, you caught me. You're MY green eyes." His kissed her lips deeply. Ikuto then lied on his back and pulled

Cierra to his chest. They stayed like that for a while and Cierra dozed off. When she awoke she was cozy and warm in bed. It was still dark. She removed herself from bed and made her way to the hallway. The light was on in the living.

"Hey Cee Cee." Shannon smiled as Cierra entered the living room.

"Hey." Cierra yawned. "Where's Cloud?"

"He went home a while ago. Ikuto came home with you fast asleep in his arms, then he went to sleep. So Cloud figured it was getting late and went home."

"He carried me all the way home, and put me to bed…he even tucked me in." Cierra blushed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shannon rolled her eyes. Cierra shot her a daggered look.

"Oh don't even, don't forget I walked in on you and Cloud!" Shannon's face turned bright red. "Anyways, how's your leg?"

"Cloud said I should be good as new after tomorrow!" Shannon smiled.

"That's great!" Just make sure when Cloud takes you out that he doesn't take you to the Pub, creeps hang out there."

"Okay…well I am going to bed night Cee Cee!" Shannon turned on her side and turned off the light.

"Night Shanno." Cierra turned around and headed back down the hall towards her room. She couldn't help but notice that Ikuto's door was opened a crack. She couldn't help but poke her head through the crack just to take a peek.

"Do you need something?" Ikuto's face popped right in front of hers. Cierra screamed and fell backwards slamming her head into the hallway wall.

"Cierra are you alright!" Shannon's voice echoed down the hall.

"She's fine, she just tripped!" Ikuto yelled back. He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his hand. "That's what you get for sneaking around." Cierra rubbed the back of her head.

"I wasn't sneaking." She pouted. He laughed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

"What am I going to do with you? Get some more sleep; you'll get sick if you get run down." He tucked her in and gave her kiss. He then lied next to her, his arm tightly wrapped around her.

"You care about me." Cierra smiled.

"Don't be so sure Green Eyes, I just don't want you to get sick and have to stay here longer." Cierra didn't say anything, minuets passed and Ikuto heard a low snore coming from her. He smiled "Though I wouldn't mind if you stayed longer…" He whispered as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.


	5. Chapter 5-Flashback

*Morning*

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." Clouds deep voice filled Shannon's ears as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, morning." He kissed her forehead. "How's the ankle?" He asked lightly rubbing it.

"Much better."

"Good then I am showing you around town today." He kissed her ankle softly and helped her up.

"I'll just go clean up a little and then I'll be ready." Shannon smiled and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. When she came out she found Cierra coming out of Ikuto's room.

"Cierra!" Shannon announced like a mother. Cierra stopped in her tracks and turned to her friend. "Did you stay the whole night in Ikuto's room?" Cierra nodded. "Shame! What happened? Wait, wait no I don't want to know. Anyways I am going out with Cloud so behave!" Cierra stuck her tongue out at Shannon and made her way into the bathroom. "Kay Cloud I'm ready!" Shannon walked into the living room. Cloud smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." He grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

*In town*

"Cloud, this place is so-so magical." Shannon announced looking all around. Cloud laughed.

"So where shall we go princess?" Shannon stopped abruptly and thought.

"I'm not sure; there are just so much crazy things around here!" She squealed letting go of his hand and latching onto his arm.

"Hey I know somewhere I'd like to take you." He lightly smiled. They walked past the market and the pretty lights, past the park.

"Where in the world are you taking me?" Shannon remarked with a giggle.

"It's just up this hill."

"Ugh hills are not my friend!" Shannon laughed. Cloud unlatched her arm from his and knelt down on his knee.

"Jump on." He motioned her over with his head. She smiled and hopped on. They made there way up the hill on a dirt trail bordered by red tulips. The view was breath taking.

"You can see the whole town from here." Shannon stared off in amazement. She hadn't noticed they were at there destination until Cloud set her down. Shannon looked away from the amazing sight and towards what was on the hill. The new sight was almost as beautiful as the other. There were two angels that made an arch, rose vines wrapped around them, the arch led into a small area that looked like a garden out of a movie. There was a huge fountain placed in the middle which was surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colors. Shannon gazed in breathless. That's when she saw it, poking out from behind a bush.

"A tombstone…" Shannon whispered and turned to Cloud "This is a cemetery?" Cloud nodded. "But why…" Shannon started.

"Come here." Cloud interrupted her. Shannon did as she was told. When she reached Cloud she noticed a tombstone in front of him. It read:

Tifa Lockhart

1990-2009

"Was in our lives for a short amount of time, but will live in our hearts forever."

Shannon turned to face Cloud a confused look on her face. "She was my first love. I was going to ask her to marry me the day she died." Cloud chuckled a bit thinking of the past.

"I don't understand…" Shannon looked at the tombstone. Tears began to emerge in her eyes, she mad sure to not let him see. He brushed his fingers across her name.

"When she left me she took my heart with her." Shannon cleared her throat.

"What…" She cleared her throat again "What happened?" She still couldn't look at him.

"There was a fire in her barn…" Cloud's eyes were locked on her tombstone. He swallowed hard and continued "I saw the smoke and ran there as fast as I could but I was to late the barn was already consumed in flames. I yelled her name.

*Flashback*

"Tifa!" Cloud ran as close as he could to the barn "Tifa!" He repeated. He faintly heard coughing from inside. "Tif, can you here me?"

"Cloud, it hurts…" Tifa's voice murmured.

"I'm going to get you out of there! Just hang in there, for me." Cloud looked around to try and find something to brake down the barn door. A blood chilling scream came from inside. Cloud grabbed a shovel that was lying in the grass and ran towards the door. The flames burned him but he ignored the pain, he banged the shovel several times against the door but it wouldn't budge. Another scream.

"Tif I'm, coming! I'm coming." He yelled, tears flowing down his face. The flames grew; Cloud fell backwards out of the flames and onto the ground. He got up and ran back to the barn; again the flames pushed him back. He sank to his knees "Tifa I love you, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He screamed, ash, blood and tears consumed his face.

"It's alright Cloud…it's alright." Tifa's voice screeched. Cloud slammed both fist on the ground and closed his eyes. "I love you Cloud…I love you." Her voice disappeared in the flames. And the barn collapsed. He stared at the flames unable to breath; reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box, inside was a small diamond ring.

"Tifa!" Cloud screamed tossing the box and ring into the fire. He held his head tightly against the ground his body tense. "Will you marry me…" He whispered.

*End of Flashback*

Shannon looked at Cloud. She was no longer hurting for herself, but for him.

"I-I don't even know what to say…" She said in a faint voice. "I can't even imagine I mean…" Her eyes traveled back to the ground. Cloud grabbed her hand gently.

"It was a long time ago…there was no way I could have saved her and I realize that now. For some reason things happen, but you mustn't live in the past but in the present." He pulled her closer. "I will always love Tifa, but my heart, well me heart now belongs to some one new." He gently placed a hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her shoulder. Shannon clenched the arm of his long sleeved shirt; he leaned towards her, his lips apart and his eyes locked on hers until their lips touched. He held her closer pouring every bit of passion he could into the kiss. They soon parted.

"And that someone new is me?" Shannon bit her bottom lip. Her hand still clenching his shirt. Cloud smiled and brushed her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6-Worried and Teased

*Back at Ikuto's house*

"They sure have been gone for a long time." Cierra stood looking out the front window of the house. Her hands fidgeting with a necklace that dangled around her neck. Ikuto lied sprawled across the couch watching Cierra. "I mean what if she's hurt, or lost cuz Cloud abandoned her, or dead…or worse." Cierra's eyes widened and she turned towards Ikuto. "Do you think she's alright?" Ikuto sat up.

"Well, lets see I am pretty sure there is nothing worse than death. So with that in mind I am sure she's fine." He answered a 'you're a dumbass' look on his face.

"You think she could be dead!" Cierra freaked and ran out the door. Ikuto slapped his face and got up from the couch.

"Cierra, just calm down." He said opening the front door and grabbing her by her shirt.

"But she could be in danger; I need to go find her!" She tried walking but Ikuto's grip made her stay in place.

"Let's just say, she was in danger. Which I am sure she is not; what would you do?"

"Well…" Cierra thought "I'm not sure, but I'd think of something."

"You'd end up hurting yourself, that's what you'd do." Ikuto shook his head. "Now I am going to let go of you and you are going to walk into the house and not worry about Shannon okay?" He explained like an adult talking to a child. Cierra nodded slowly "Alright." Ikuto said letting go. As soon as she was free she bolted down the cobble stoned street. Ikuto shook his head and ran after her. She made it about 2 feet before Ikuto caught her again. "Okay let's try a different way." Ikuto leaned over and threw Cierra over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Let me go!" Cierra whaled, swinging her limbs to and fro. Once in the house Ikuto set Cierra on the couch.

"Shannon is fine. You don't need to worry about her. I'm sure the only thing she needs 'saving from' is suffocation from Clouds lips." Cierra's eyes grew wide again.

"She could be suffocating!?" She stood up and Ikuto pushed her right back down onto the couch. He placed his hands on her knees and knelt down so his knees where on the floor, he then leaned towards Cierra's face.

"Just stop." He looked sternly into her eyes.

"But-" She started.

"But?" He moved his face closer to hers. She sighed and shook her head as to say never mind. Ikuto smiled a sexy grin.

"That's a girl Green eyes." He kissed her deeply and Cierra's mind went blank, all she could focus on was his smooth warm lips. He pulled away and laughed, seeing that he had finally won the battle.

"I hate you." Cierra groaned.

"No you don't" He shot another sexy grin and squeezed her knees with his hands.

"No I don't." Cierra pouted looking down in defeat. "But you do drive me crazy!" Cierra shot her head back up and looked at Ikuto. "Just, you do that thing with your eyes," She leaned closer to him "And your smile, god that smile drives me mad" Ikuto released his grip from her legs and leaned back. She continued to lean towards him, her hand against his chest. "then your kisses" She slid off the couch, not losing eye contact with Ikuto nor her touch on his chest.

"Cie-"He began. She put her finger to his mouth. And leaned so far into him he lay on the ground.

"You see you think you have me wrapped around your finger?" She was now on top of him. "You think you can control me with your sexiness?" She tucked her hands under his shirt and caressed his abs, then slowly removed his shirt. "Well news Flash kitty cat" She rubbed her hand seductively over his bare chest and leaned down placing a kiss on it, "You" she pressed her body against his and kissed his neck "have no idea" kissed his jaw line "what" kissed his lips "I am capable off." She finished whispering into is ear. She then quickly got up and stood next to him. He lied there shirtless, his arms spread out.

"You…" He took a deep breath and just shook his head.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine." She laughed and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Ikuto's voice echoed behind her.

"Away from you." She smiled and continued walking down the hall.

"Oh I think not!" Ikuto came up from behind her and pushed her against the wall. "I'm not done with you."

"Oh, no no no. That is not how we are playing this game." Cierra turned around so her back was to the wall. "I turn you on and walk away, you sulk, that's how it's supposed to go." She placed her hands against his chest and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, you see Green eyes you've just given me a taste of my own medicine...and I want more." He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall with one of his hands.

"No, I…wont…give…in!" She closed her eyes and swayed her head back and forth. Ikuto nibbled on her neck. Her knees became weak. "Fight it Cierra…fight it." She mumbled to herself.

"Why fight it?" He whispered sexually in her ear and caressed her cheek with his free hand. Cierra bit her lip and closed her eyes. Ikuto released his grip on her arms and made his way down to the bottom of her shirt. Cierra leaned against the wall, eyes still closed. Ikuto placed his hands under her shirt and caressed her stomach, then removed her shirt. Once the shirt was off Cierra's eyes flickered open and she flung herself onto him, kissing him tenderly and knocking him onto the floor in his room. Ikuto pulled her hand up to his belt and around to where it was wrapped onto his waist. He let her hand go and put one of each of his knees beside her. Cierra stroked his hair and pulled him close to kiss her. Ikuto heard her little moans of pleasure and smiled in delight. He then began to pull her pants off of her and tossed them aside. He then felt her tugging at the waistband of his pants. She pushed them down to his ankles and soon they joined hers on the nearby ground. Cierra felt, his hardness though his boxers and it drove her insane.

"I hate you." She ground thrusting her body against his.

"No, you don't." He panted and bent his head up to kiss her.

"Cierra, Ikuto are you guys home?" Shannon's voice echoed threw the house followed by the sound of the front door closing. Cierra jumped off of Ikuto.

"Shit, shit shit." She whispered while trying to find her cloths that were thrown around the room. Ikuto lied there banging his head against the floor.

"I hate you Shannon, I hate you Shannon." He mumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7-Things Get Steamy

"Come on, get dressed!" Cierra yelled while throwing some of his cloths at him.

"But it's just Shannon, who cares?" Cierra shot him a dirty look.

"No." She said in a stern voice and left the room.

"Oh, there you are. Man can I not wait to tell you about my night!" Shannon squealed meeting Cierra in the hallway. Cierra faked a smile. "Is everything alright?" Cierra nodded. At that moment Ikuto walked out off his room and past the two girls, he was still shirtless.

"I hate you." He mumbled once he was past Shannon

"Put a shirt on, CAT." Shannon hissed back. "Gosh what's up with him."

"It's what's NOT up…that's his problem." Cierra mumbled.

"Huh?" Shannon was confused. Cierra snapped out of it.

"Uh, um nothing. Anyways your night. What happened? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Cierra laughed nervously and walked Shannon to the spare room. About an hour passed and Ikuto sat sprawled out on the couch alone. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, great more people to keep me from her." Ikuto got up and dragged his feet to the door. He opened it to find Cloud on the other end. Cloud went to say something and Ikuto closed the door in his face, an annoyed look on his face.

"Ikuto let me in."

"Not going to happen! Your girl screwed me over so I'm screwing you two over tonight. Goodbye Cloud." He walked back to the couch and lied down.

"Heard the door, was it Cloud?" Shannon came running into the room a smile on her face.

"Nope, it must have been the wind you heard." Ikuto placed his face in a couch pillow. Shannon pouted. Cierra walked in.

"Shannon open the front door." She announced Shannon gave her a confused look. "Just do it." She did as she was told and found Cloud still standing there. "Ikuto." Cierra glared at him.

"He must have just arrived, good timing that's all." Ikuto got up stuck his hands in his pant pockets and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Cloud smiled at Shannon. Shannon giggled.

"Hi, didn't you just drop me off like an hour ago?"

"Exactly one hour and 15 minutes ago." Ikuto remarked sticking his head out of the kitchen's arch way.

"Anyways I was just thinking. Would you like to stay the night at my house tonight?" Cloud smiled sheepishly. Shannon grinned and looked at her best friend for consent.

"Pft do what you want girly." Cierra winked. "Ikuto?"

"Hell if I care." His voice echoed from the kitchen.

"If she goes to Clouds that means you'll be stuck alone with me all night." Cierra sang. Ikuto came bursting out of the kitchen.

"Go, go, I insist!" Ikuto remarked pushing Shannon out the door.

"I need my stuff, Ikuto!" Shannon remarked. Cierra giggled and grabbed Shannon's arm and ran down the hall.

*With the girls*

"Isn't he just sooo cute!" Shannon sighed falling backwards onto the bed.

"He seems to really like you." Cierra laughed. "Now let's get some stuff packed for you! Let's see you need some sexy pj's and oh and underwear!" Cierra wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to get me seduced?" Shannon smiled mischievously.

"I don't know, do you want to get seduced?" Shannon didn't answer she just shoved some stuff in a bag and ran out of the room.

"Shannon!" Cierra yelled chasing after her. ""Do you!?"

"Do you what?" Cloud asked wrapping an arm around Shannon.

"Nothing!" Both girls smiled.

"Weird." Ikuto mumbled.

"Anyways have fun." Cierra whispered into her friend's ear as she gave her a quick hug goodbye and with that they were off.

"Ugh, finally they're gone!" Ikuto snuck up behind Cierra and picked her up and made his way into his room. "Now where'd we leave off?" He smiled mischievously and threw her on the bed, then set his body on top of hers. Cierra bent up to kiss him tenderly; she placed her arm around his neck and brought him down to her level. Ikuto sucked on her neck and placed his hands under her shirt and gripped her bare sides.

*With Shannon and Cloud*

"Your house is so homey." Shannon smiled sitting next to a lit fire place.

"I'm glad you like it.' Cloud smiled and sat next to her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"This fireplace is so nice, but I'm getting really hot." She turned to him kissed him gently then slowly removed her shirt.

"You know it is…" Cloud leaned into her so she was lying on the ground and kissed her deeply. He then removed his shirt. Shannon smiled and rubbed his abs with her hands; he bent down and nibbled on her neck. Shannon giggled at the feeling. Cloud let out a light chuckle and kissed her lips. Then slowly made his way to her pants and removed them, kissing his way down her body. Cloud then lifted her up and placed her on the couch.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"If your seducible." he answered, taking off his pants. Shannon laughed.

"That I am."

"Good." he smiled, climbing on top if her and pressing her down into the cushions, his lips finding hers. Shannon sighed against his mouth, and arched her back as his hand slid under her to unfasten her bra.

"You're a little too good at that," she teased, but her teasing turned into a moan as Cloud's hand toyed with her breast and his mouth latched onto the other. Cloud delighted at her little noises as he played with her; noises that sounded more desperate as he slid a hand down her smooth skin to her panties, feeling her heat under the blue lace. "Cloud…" she cooed as he hooked his fingers round the hem and pulled the lace down her legs and chucking it unceremoniously to the floor. Shannon moved her hands from his back to his waist, her fingers pushing the hem of his boxers down. When she couldn't reach anymore, she bent her knees, pulling her feet up, and used her toes to push his boxers down all the way. Cloud laughed, his lips at her throat, and Shannon joined in softly, her small hands touching his hardness, causing his laughter to turn into a groan.

*Back at Ikuto's*

Ikuto sucked on her neck and placed his hands under her shirt and gripped her bare sides and moved her shirt up. Slowly he inched his hands up her stomach until he cupped her breasts through her lacy bra. Cierra happily moaned into his mouth. Suddenly Ikuto stopped kissing her and removed his hands from her breasts. She leaned into kiss him but he stopped her. Instead he took the hem of her shirt and pulled it until she was sitting up. When she was up Ikuto pulled her shirt until it was completely off. He threw it across the room and stared at Cierra lustfully. He slowly kissed her again and moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. He easily flicked it undone with one hand and pulled it away from her, leaving her open to his hungry gaze. Ikuto stayed their looking at her for several minutes, until Cierra felt herself blush and moved to cover herself. Ikuto quickly grabbed her arms before they could cover her breasts.

"Don't!" he ordered. He softly kissed her and kissed and nipped across her neck, until he reached her ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth lightly sucking and biting gently on it. "You're beautiful and drive me crazy." Cierra moaned happily and pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately. He pulled back leaving her panting and kissed his way across her face and onto her neck, alternating kisses, sucking, and light nips to her skin. She let out a low moan. Ikuto smirked and slowly kissed his way down to her breasts. He moved his mouth to her left breast and kissed it, then lightly ran his tongue around it and gently set his mouth around it sucking it, while his right hand cupped and pinched her right breast. Cierra moaned beneath Ikuto, loving the feelings Ikuto was creating. Ikuto smiled and moved his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same attention he gave its twin while his left hand moved to play with the breast his mouth had just left. After several minutes Ikuto pulled his head away and kissed Cierra softly. He slowly kissed down her body again, giving her breasts a quick kiss and kissed down her stomach sticking his tongue in her belly button, causing Cierra to giggle. When he reached the waistband of her pants he undid them and pulled them down her legs until they were all the way off. He looked down at Cierra wearing nothing but red panties, panting heavily and felt himself grow even harder than he already was.

*Cloud and Shannon*

He dragged his mouth down her stomach and wrapped his arms around her legs, taking her by surprise with his tongue to her clit. He kissed and licked up and down. She bucked against his face, and he licked her faster, now slipping a finger, then two fingers into her. She could feel him on the inside and outside, and she could also feel herself getting dangerously close to climax.

"Oh Cloud..." she cried out as he thrust his tongue into her thrusting. His free fingers were on her breasts, giving her an allover attack. She tried to pull away, the feeling was so great, but he held her down, flicking his tongue faster and faster. Her body shook with pleasure. He crawled up next to her and kissed her tenderly, still hard underneath. Shannon noticed this and brushed her fingers along his shaft, and now he was the one groaning. Shannon made her way to his cock and was about to place her mouth on his head when there was knock at the door. Shannon shot up fast. Cloud groaned in frustration and threw his head back. There was another knock.


	8. Chapter 8-To the Rescue!

"Cloudy-Kun, please answer!" A young girls voice echoed from outside.

"Rini?" Cloud got up quickly and threw on his boxers; Shannon threw on Clouds shirt which happened to go to her upper thighs. Cloud opened the door to reveal a girl about the age of 10; her eyes were filled with tears.

"Cloudy-Kun!" She jumped into his arm and wept.

"What's wrong Rini?" He asked as he lightly rubbed her head to comfort her.

"It's Ami! She…she's stuck."

"Stuck, I don't understand Ami."

"She got consumed in a book!" Rini cried.

"Umm…did she just say consumed in a book?" Shannon asked very confused. Cloud nodded.

"Rini do you have the book with you?" Rini shook her head no.

"It's back at Granny's." Shannon sat there flabbergasted her mouth wide open.

"Alright Rini, go back to your Granny's and my friends and I will be there soon." Rini nodded and ran away.

*At Ikuto's house*

Ikuto continued to stare at her and she giggled. Ikuto smirked and kissed her panties line then removed them. He then went back to kissing her. As he kissed her he slid his hand down her body and to her opening, he slowly inserted a finger inside her and she moaned into his lips. He smiled and began to move his finger in and out. Cierra's body shivered with pleasure underneath him.

"You like?" Ikuto smirked. Cierra nodded a gasp escaping her as he entered another finger into her. "Good." He began to thrust harder as Cierra let out a loud moan. He bent down and kissed her deeply. As he continued to finger her she fiddled with his boxers until they were off. Ikuto breathed deeply as he was released from his boxers. He removed his fingers from her slowly and got in potion above her slowly inserting his cock. Cierra wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she felt his head rub her entrance.

"Cierra, Ikuto! Its Shannon and Cloud. We need your guy's help!" Shannon's voice filled the house. Cierra threw Ikuto off of her and threw on Ikuto's shirt that was lying closest to her; the shirt covered her body quit well.

"Why!" Ikuto looked towards the ceiling. "Do you hate me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Ikuto stop sulking and get some cloths on." Ikuto threw on his boxers and a pair of sweats. They then left the room.

"What's wrong what's goi-" Cierra stopped in mid sentence as she saw her best friend standing in the living room wearing nothing but clouds shirt. She then looked at her self who was wearing only Ikuto's shirt. Her gaze moved to Cloud who was only wearing pants and then at Ikuto who was also only wearing pants. "Um, well then." She made an awkward face.

"So what is the problem?" Ikuto sighed and ran his hand though his almost 'sex hair'.

"It's Ami, she is consumed in one of the magic book." Cloud answered.

"Ugh, again?" Ikuto whined. Cierra turned to Shannon a very confused look on.

"Did he say book…?" Cierra asked. Shannon nodded.

"Yeah that was my reaction." She answered.

"Where is she?" Ikuto asked.

"At Rini's Grandmas." Cloud answered. Cierra leaned over and whispered into Shannon's ear.

"They act like this is normal." Shannon nodded.

"We better get going then." Ikuto announced Shannon, Cloud and Ikuto walked outside.

"Come on Cierra." Shannon yelled at her friend who was still standing in the living room.

"But I'm wearing nothing but a shirt and have no shoes o-" Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. The group then proceeded down the street.

"Its freaking cold out here and my feet hurt." Cierra mumbled as she walked slowly behind the group her arms wrapped around her.

"Ugh you complain so much." Ikuto growled and picked her up to give her a piggy back ride.

"She complains ALL the time." Shannon announced with a laugh and launched onto Clouds arm. "But she's right, it is cold." Cloud gigged and placed his arm around her.

"I do not complain all the time!" Cierra whined.

"Yeah you do." They all said at once. Cierra pouted and gripped her arms around Ikuto's neck lightly.

"Cloudy-Kun!" Rini smiled and ran towards the group. "You brought Ikuto-Kun!" Ikuto put Cierra down and smiled at Rini.

"Hey Rini." The young girl tackled Ikuto hugging him tight. Ikuto laughed hugging her back. Shannon turned to Cierra a surprised look on her face. Cierra shrugged in return. Rini's grandma came out of her hut.

"Ah, Cloud Ikuto you've come. Thank goodness." The group made their way to the small cottage. Rini was wrapped around Ikuto's leg. Ikuto and Cloud talked to Rini's grandma. Shannon leaned over and whispered in Cierra's ear.

"Rini sure likes Ikuto."

"I think it's cute." Cierra smiled at looked at the girl. Rini looked up at Cierra and gave her an evil glare.

"He's mine." She whispered so only Cierra could hear. Cierra's eyes widened and her mouth swung open.

"Shannon, did you see that?" Cierra hit her arm frantically. Shannon looked at her.

"See what?"

"The little girl, she…she threatened me!" Cierra whispered. Shannon looked at Rini who was trying to tickle Ikuto's leg.

"Oh yeah Cierra she looks so evil."

"Okay Rini, get off Ikuto and go get the book." The old lady announced to the girl.

"Okay granny." Rini got up giggling and ran into the cottage.

"Your right Shanno maybe I was imaging it."

"Imaging what?" Ikuto turned around eyeing Cierra.

"That Rini is evil." Shannon said flat out. Cierra stood their silent.

"Oh so you're jealous of a 10 year old?" Ikuto laughed. Cierra just continued to be silent and pouted. Rini came back with a red leathered book and handed it to her grandmother. She took a seat in her rocker and opened the book, Cloud and Ikuto stood on either side of her.

"You two ready?" The elderly lady asked Ikuto and Cloud. They nodded. Cloud turned to Cierra and Shannon.

"Stand back you two. We'll be back soon."

"Where are you going…" Cierra stared blankly at the book.

"Rini go stand by the other girls please." Rini's grandma remarked. Rini ran behind Cierra and giggled.

"No one answered my que-" Cierra was cut of by the older lady chanting.

"Spirits from the east, spirits from the west come to us, open the portal that we seek-" The ground began to shake and a whole of bright light formed on the ground between the two separated groups. Cierra and Shannon's mouths gapped open. Cloud and Ikuto jumped into the whole and were consumed by light.

"Shannon I'm scared, hold me!" Cierra cried. Rini smiled and pushed Cierra making her lose her balance. She grabbed Shannon's arm as she fell into the light; taking her friend with her. The light disappeared and was replaced with dirt.

"Oopsies." Rini laughed to herself.


	9. Chapter 9-Don't Get into Any Trouble

*With Ikuto and Cloud*

Ikuto and Cloud fall from the sky and into a field of grass. Landing with one knee and hand on the ground.

"I hope Cierra doesn't do anything stupid while we're gone." Ikuto sighed to Cloud. Cloud laughed.

"I don't know but we better find Ami and get back to the girls." Ikuto nodded and sprinted across the field.

*With Cierra and Shannon*

Shannon and Cierra fall from the sky and land in a parking lot, Shannon lands on her stomach and Cierra lands next to her on her back. They both moan from pain and lay there for a while.

"Shannon, where the hell are we?" Cierra asked rolling onto her back and looking around.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Shannon yelled getting up.

"I don't know…but we aren't in Kansas anymore Todo." Cierra claimed, while also getting up. Shannon turned to Cierra with an annoyed look.

"I am not Todo and I'm pretty sure we were never in Kansas, Cierra."

"Hmm very true." Cierra rubbed her chin. A loud chime like sound echoed from the school and a swarm of teens flew out of it all in uniforms. "Umm so what should we do?"

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions? I don't know!" Shannon exploded.

"Woe, woe, woe there. Raising your voice at a friend is not very nice." A seductive voice came from behind them. The two girls turned around to see a tall, dark haired Asian guy.

"Yeah Shannon, listen to the hot Asian guy." Cierra smiled.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Another male voice came from behind them. A tall, lean, blonde hair guy came and stood next to the other boy. He then flashed the girls an amazing smile.

"Haha you could say that." Shannon answered.

"Well my name's Kenji." The blonde smiled. "And this is Haro." He said pointing to the other guy. Haro waved.

"I'm Cierra and this is Shannon." Cierra added.

"Would you two like to go to sushi and we can show you around town?" Haro asked.

"Sure!" Cierra squealed with a huge smile. Shannon grabbed her arm.

"Excuse us for a moment, please." Shannon smiled and dragged Cierra off. "Are you crazy?! We are stuck in a book, they aren't real! We need to find Ikuto and Cloud."

"But they're sooo cute!" Cierra whined emphasizing on the cute part. Shannon turned her head to the boys, they smiled. Shannon turned back around.

"Ugh they so are aren't they." She smiled. Cierra nodded quickly still smiling. "But no! We can't" Shannon snapped. They walked back to the boys. Cierra sulked. "I'm sorry but we really must be going, we have to find our friends. Thank you so much for the offer though."

"Is she alright?" Kenji asked, tilting his head to the side and pointing to Cierra. Shannon turned to look at her friend. A dark blue aura surrounded her and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Oh she's fine." Shannon answered waving her hand.

"Alright, well we'll see you two around, maybe next time we can hang." Haro smiled and the two boys walked away. Shannon grabbed the back of Cierra's shirt and dragged her in the opposite direction.

"So hot…they were so hot." She cried to herself.

*With Ikuto and Cloud*

Cloud and Ikuto were now downtown. People filled the street. Ikuto smelled sushi and couldn't help getting some. The two boys walked into a sushi bar and sat down.

"How the heck are we supposed to find Ami?" Cloud sighed as he took a sip of water. Ikuto shrugged and shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth. "How can you eat that stuff?" Cloud twitched.

"Hello raw fish, cat senses." Ikuto pointed to the top of his head where a pair of cat ears sat. He shoved another piece in his mouth.

"Those two new girls were really cute, especially Cierra." Haro exclaimed to his friend as they walked into the sushi bar.

"I liked Shannon." Kenji added. Cloud and Ikuto looked at each other and Ikuto's sushi fell out of his mouth. They both shot up out of their seats and walked over too Haro and Kenji.

"Hey, we couldn't help but over hear you two talking about some girls. Shannon and Cierra. Could you tell us where you saw them?" Cloud asked the two.

"No way man, those girls are ours." Kenji said with a smile and turned around to face his back to Cloud. Cloud stood there is hands in fist. Ikuto tapped on Haro's shoulder.

"I don't think your friend heard correctly, can you tell us where the girls are?" Ikuto asked.

"Ha, you wish. We found those girls first." Haro turned back around. Ikuto tapped on the guys shoulder again. "What, man! Just get out of here!"

"You see you just aren't hearing us correctly. We aren't asking we are TELLING you two to tell us where they are." Ikuto grinned and shot knife like claws out of his knuckles. Kenji turned around to see Clouds B.A. sword in his face.

"Alright, alright aright! We'll tell you. Just don't hurt us!" Kenji announced. Cloud slowly put his sword back on his back.

"That's what I thought." Ikuto remarked, his claws retracting back into his skin.

"They were at Oran High, about a mile that way." Haro pointed behind them.

"Thanks." Ikuto stole a piece of sushi off of Haro's plate and ran out of bar, Cloud close behind him.

"How the heck did they get here?" Cloud asked as they sprinted towards the school.

"Cierra probably fell in and took Shannon with her." Ikuto answered.

"Oh, yeah makes sense." Cloud laughed. "I think that's the school." Cloud pointed to the right of them where a big building was. In front was a sign that read "Oran High".

"Wow Cloud, very observant." Ikuto replied. They ran to the front of the school and stopped to look around. "Cierra.." Ikuto yelled.

"Shannon…" Cloud yelled. "They can't be too far."


	10. Chapter 10-Jealousy

*With Cierra and Shannon*

"Shannon its dark! I'm scared, where are we! I can't feel my toes!" Cierra cried.

"Cierra, we're in a closet." Shannon sighed. "Now shush!" Cierra shifted her body.

"Ow!" A soft voice came from behind them.

"Sorry Shannon." Cierra remarked.

"Cierra…that wasn't me." Cierra looked at Shannon and they both screamed.

"You guys, shhh! Calm down!" The voice started again. Shannon and Cierra were holding each other tight and turned to see a little girl sitting behind them. Shannon looked at herself and Cierra and pushed her away quickly.

"Are you Ami?" Shannon whispered leaning down to get a better look at the girl. The girl nodded.

"What are you doing in this closet?" Cierra asked.

"Hiding from the mean high schoolers. What are you to doing in here?" Ami replied.

"Good question." Cierra rubbed her chin. Shannon shook her head at Cierra and opened the closet door.

"Let's get out of here."

*With Ikuto and Cloud*

Cloud and Ikuto made their way into the school and were searching the halls.

"Were the hell could they be!" Ikuto yelled in frustration.

"Where could who be?" Cierra's voice replied behind him. Ikuto turned around to see Cierra, Shannon and Ami.

"You two, we've been looking for you two everywhere!" Ikuto answered.

"Wait, how'd you know we even here, let alone at the school?" Cierra gave him a confused look.

"Cuz we overheard your freaken boyfriend talking about you!" Ikuto yelled and stormed off. Cloud came running up to the three girls.

"There you two are! And you found Ami!" Cloud smiled.

"Cloudy-Kun!" Ami ran to him and gave him a hug. Shannon leaned over and whispered into Cierra's ear.

"You don't think Ami has a little crush on Cloud, do you?" Cierra didn't respond. She just stood there staring blankly down the hall where Ikuto had walked down. Cloud noticed this.

"Don't worry Cierra, he is just being a little dram queen. He will be fine in and hour or two." Cloud picked up Ami and gave her a piggyback ride. "Alright now let's head home." Cloud extended his hand towards Shannon who grabbed it in return and smiled. They began to walk out of the school. Shannon looked up towards Ami and smiled, Ami glared in return. Shannon's eyes widened and mouth flew open. Cierra saw this and leaned over to whisper in Shannon's ear.

"Oh by the way, yes I think she does has a crush on Cloud." Cierra laughed.

"What do I do? Did you see that look she just gave me?" Shannon whispered back.

"Yes, and it looked very familiar. Kinda like the one the freaken devil child, who pushed me in the hole gave me!" Cierra glared at the thought.

"Is everything alright?" Cloud glanced at Shannon and Cierra. Shannon smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled close to his side.

"Just fine, Cloudy-Kun." Shannon smiled and looked up towards Ami, who stuck her tongue out in return. Cierra leaned over.

"Nice move there Shanno, got to give you props for that one." They both laughed. Once outside they met up with Ikuto.

"Are we ready to go now?' Ikuto asked. Everyone nodded. "Or does someone want to stay behind." He glared at Cierra then turned around and began walk ahead of everyone else.

"He's only acting this way because he really likes you." Cloud told Cierra once Ikuto was out of hearing range.

"He's still being an asshole." Shannon added. Cierra just kept quiet and continued to walk beside Shannon and Cloud.

"You don't understand, neither of you know Ikuto all that well. He's never really had any friends or liked any one. He's always kept to himself and has been the cocky cat man to everyone else.

"Heehee cat man. I prefer to call him Kitty." Shannon interrupted giggling. "Sorry, continue." Cloud continued.

"So just give him a chance. Yeah he's an ass sometimes but he's Ikuto and its how he deals with things." Cloud smiled at Cierra. Cierra let out a sigh and nodded then jogged ahead to catch up to Ikuto.

"Wait Cierra, don't," Shannon started to yell after her until she was out of hearing range. "Leave me." She whispered to herself and glanced at Ami. Who for once wasn't looking back.

*With Ikuto and Cierra*

"What do you want?" Ikuto snarled as Cierra caught up to him.

"I want to know why you are being such a jerk!" Cierra growled. Ikuto ignored her and continued to walk ahead. Cierra fastened her walking pace to catch up.

"Just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone." Ikuto yelled back to Cierra. Cierra grabbed his arm sternly. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Fine, I will go back to that guy. At least he's not a cocky, stuck up, man whore like you!" Cierra's jaw clenched as she spoke. She released his arm and walked away.

"Cierra where are you going?" Shannon yelled as her friend walked away. Cloud let go of Shannon's hand and set Ami on the ground then ran towards Ikuto.

"Cloud don't" Cloud was now to Ikuto's side. "Leave me" Shannon pouted and looked to the ground. Ami stood next to her glaring.

"Dude what just happened?" Cloud asked standing in front of his friend. Ikuto stood there with a confused look on his face.

"I think I was just told off." He blinked a couple times and stared past Cloud. "No ones ever told me off…well at least I've never let anyone tell me off before." Ikuto made eye contact with Cloud. "I think she called me a man…whore?" He raised his eyebrow. "I don't even know what the hell that means!" Cloud laughed.

"Well you know what a whore is." Cloud responded. Ikuto nodded slowly. "And you are a man…kinda…" Ikuto glared.

"But that makes no sense. I'm not a "man whore." Ikuto said the last words slowly.

"Umm guys…shouldn't we be getting Cierra before she gets lost…or kidnapped…or hurts herself or killed." Shannon stood there listing things off of her fingers. "Or goes into a van with tinted windows…or trys to hug a bear." Shannon stares at the two guys. They stare back not saying a word then Ikuto turns around and runs after Cierra. "Yeah thought so." Shannon laughed to herself.

"Cierra, wait!" Ikuto ran towards her. Cierra stopped and turned around her arms folded across her chest. She waited for him to reach her.

"What?" She glared.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled the last word. Cierra raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"I can't understand what you're saying."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. Cierra heard him this time.

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Cierra smirked. Ikuto sighed.

"I'm sorry; I was acting like a jerk."

"That you were. Now are you done?" Cierra asked. Ikuto didn't answer. Cierra turned away and started walking again.

"Why are you still walking away?" Ikuto growled.

"I don't know; give me a good enough reason to stay!" Cierra yelled behind her continuing to walk away.

"What is that supposed to mean!? You know what fine go!" Ikuto turned around to see Cloud and Shannon shooing him back with there hands. Ikuto sighed and turned back around towards Cierra. "You should stay because I think I may, kind of, really…like you!" He yelled. Cierra stopped again.

"Cierra just come back already, I think you've played with him enough." Shannon laughed." Cierra turned around to face Ikuto a smirk on her face, she then began to giggle and walk towards Ikuto.

"Wait…you weren't going to leave?" Ikuto snapped.

"Are you kidding? Cierra would never leave me or a "hot" guy." Shannon air quoted the hot part. Cierra reached Ikuto.

"So you kinda, sorta, really like me?" She laughed flicked him in the nose then walked past him to Shannon and the rest of the group.

"So this was planned?" Ikuto asked turning around and walking with Cloud in front of the girls.

"I wouldn't say planned, but I did fake the whole leaving part." Cierra answered.

"I hate you." Ikuto mumbled. Cierra snuck up behind him and place her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder.

"No you don't you kinda, sorta, really like me." She kissed his cheek. "And I kinda, sorta really like you too."


	11. Chapter 11-Told you She's Evil

*Outside of the book*

"Why are they taking so long Granny?" Rini whined.

"Just have patience, they'll be here soon." The ground then shook and light beamed from the ground and revealed the group. Ami ran to Granny and hugged her.

"Oh thank the spirits." Granny looked at Cierra, Shannon, Ikuto and Cloud. "Thank you all so much." She turned to Rini and Ami. You to go get ready for bed now, its very late. They nodded. Rini ran to Ikuto who leaned down to her level, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ikuto-kun!" Ikuto patted her on the head and stood up. "Night Rini." He then grabbed Cierra's hand and pulled him towards her.

"Night Rini." Cierra smiled and leaned her head onto Ikuto's shoulder. Rini glared and walked into the cottage. Ikuto caught the glare.

"What was that?" He asked turning his head towards her. Cierra raised her head.

"I told you she's evil." She pressed her forehead against his. Ikuto laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.


End file.
